Silent hill : The story of summer
by Becky27
Summary: Summers Journey to find out about her past travels to Silent Hill....to learn more about herself.


Silent Hill: The story of Summer Lovejoy  
By  
Rebecca Taylor  
  
The sun rose over the horizon as Summer Lovejoy woke up to another day of labouring over the hell she called her life. After a quick fix breakfast and a weak coffee she slung on a raincoat and made for the door when her phone rang. Summer cursed as she was already late but picked up the phone "Hello this is summer speaking." the reception was bad on the callers end "Miss summer?" Summer's brow raised in suspicion. "Who is this? Do I know you?" "I just need you to come to the town of Silent Hill, do you know where that is?" Summer look at her watch franticly, she was already five minutes late. "Yeah I know, what of it?" The phones reception got worse again. we have the job you've been searching for if you would please come we could use your help. Just come to the church your always welcome, just ask for Vincent." Summer was about to hang up in annoyance when the phone went dead, although the call confused and disturbed her she was 10 minutes late, she shrugged and picked up her car keys to go to work. She walks out to her car when she sees there weren't any other cars around.  
  
she unlocks the car door and she gets in the car . she turning on the ignition she backed the car out of her drive looking around cautiously and drove off down the road towards her work. she notices there were no other cars in front of her as she drives to work when she wonders what is going on . Slowly pulling into the parking lot of Honeybees tax licences for motorcycles, Summer rounds a corner and parks in her usual spot. Observing her perimiters she wearily walks into the front doors. Walking into the doors, Summer stops and looks around the environment of the building, watching the actions of all the employees. Slowly walking to the elevator of the first floor, she places her finger to the button, activating the elevator. Several seconds later the elevator descends to her arrival and the doors open slowly, showing nobody within its chambers. Walking into the elevator a man by the name of Alex, a bulky man, with a scruffy, hard face, stands beside Summer, not saying a word. Slowly moving to the elevator switch , Summer reaches with her hand and gently presses the seventh floor button. Returning back against the wall of the elevator , Summer watches Alex as he extends his hand out and hits the nineth floor button, two above hers. After awaiting several minutes the elevator finally reached the seventh floor , which seemed like hours to Summer. Slowly walking out, Summer turned to looks at the man one last time before she left the security of the enclosed doors. Walking down the hall to her office, Summer opens her door, hurring in, and sets herself in her chair quickly. Moving her hands to her head she slowly rubs her forehead and rethinks what is going on. Looking up from her horrible headache, she looks to her door and watches a shadow pass by her office door. Suddenly standing up, Summer places her light jacket to the back of her chair and walks to her filing cabinets. As she opens the top drawer of the filing cabinet, Summer finds to her surprise that all of the files within the drawer have dissapeared. "I thought i put the files in here yesterday ." she says as she closes the drawer but she is a little confuse on what is going on .  
  
She looks over to her desk to see a file there she walks over to her desk picks up the file as she opens it a scrap of paper falls out with the numbers 1 6 2 8 6 on there summer is con fused about this she starts to read the other peace of paper its says.... "Come to silent hill now there you shall find out your past summer come to the church at silent hill signed rp. " she hears a office glass breaking "What the hell is going on here ?" she asks herself when she picks up jacket and car keys but she felt a little scared now.  
  
she looks round the corrner of her door seeing a tall man who just burst threw the window and killed a worker. "Who are you and what are you doing here ?" she asks as she walks up to where the tall man is when she felt a little brave at this point . the tall man looks at summer and he say " dont go to silent hill. " and he runs leaving summer standing there a bit confuse and scared so summer heads out to her car when she finds it and she gets in driving back to her place wondering what is going on  
  
as she gets to her place she sees her front door smashed in with the number 16286 all over the walls but then she jumps a little hearing the phone rings so she answers the phone "Hello this is summer speaking may i ask who calling ." she says on the phone . a dark voice is saying....."Summer come to silent hill now cause you are in danger ." "Who is this ?" she asks as she felt annoy again the dark voice "My Name is leonard wolf and i know about your past ." "What do you mean ?" she asks as she felt a little scared now but she is about to hang up the phone when she hears leonard wolf voice again " Please come cause i need your Help summer." then the phone goes dead again so she hangs up even more confuse .  
  
she hears something breaking in her bedroom when she peeks her head in and she sees a monster that is a red pymind head but she felt very scared . she stays silent as she finally decides that she is going to silent hill because she wanted to find out what is going on and to learn about her past when the pyrmind head sees her but summer shuts her eyes in fear that she is going to die when she opens them she sees the pyrmind head not attacking her at all .  
  
She backs away when she sees the pyrmind head coming closer to her for some reason as summer gets very scare .  
  
Summer ran out of the house as fast as she could. The creature barely made it to the front door as she went screeching down the road in her car, the monster watched her speed away and it let out a painful shriek of anger. Summer's heart was racing a mile a minute. She then noticed a thick blanket of fog surrounding her neighborhood. Every single sign of life was gone. The windows were black, the yards were barren, and not a single person was seen in the houses or on the streets. The clock in her car was going hay wire, it was then she realized she really was alone in this madness. She rounded a corner and saw a small shadow moving slowly in the distance, maybe she wasn't alone after all. Whatever it was she decided to check it out. She slowly drove toward the figure and saw that it was a young woman in her late teens perhaps 17 or 18 years old, she had shoulder length ebony hair, beautiful dark brown eyes , a perfect nose and mouth and her skin was a nice pale color. She wore a faded turtle neck sweater, and red looking pants with black shoes. She looked frightened and was holding her stomach while walking, she quickened her pace when Summer went near her. "Excuse me? Miss..?" she called. The young woman turned to face her, "Y-yes?" she asked while looking around cautiously. "Do you need a ride? Its not exactly safe around here anymore." Summer replied. Recalling her encounter with the Pyramid Head monster. "No I'll be ok, besides I'd just be in the way." she replied and turned to continue on wherever she was going to in this misty nightmare. "Please I don't want to leave you out here by yourself," said Summer stopping the car and waiting for the young woman's reply, "Thank you..." the girl replied bowing slightly and getting in the back seat, she nervously looked up Summer. She continued down the empty neighborhood looking at the houses, hoping to see someone else. The girl was calm now and was looking curiously at the interior of Summers car, Summer finally asked. "Where are you headed, miss?" she asked attempting to make conversation with the timid young women. The girl thought for a moment before answering the question. "Silent Hill," she said, Summer nearly ran into a fire hydrant. 'Your going there too?' "Can you take me there...? If its not to much trouble?" she asked. Summer thought for a moment. 'Why not?' "I'm sorry you can drop me off near the highway and I can walk the rest of the way, besides you probably are busy to-" "No, no, no its not that! Sure I'll take you I'm heading there myself." replied Summer pulling onto the main street leading to the highway were there was again no traffic or people in sight, 'To find out about my past...' Summer thought. "Why are you going to Silent Hill?" she asked the girl, while watching her through the mirror, The girl again hesitated on answering her question. "To see my Mama..." she replied with a shy smile, but something about it showed sorrow. "My Father and Brother are there too.... at least I think so." She said drooping her head. Summer noticed she shuddered slightly when she said 'father'. Summer sighed and looked out the window, the fog still hadn't lifted yet, They should get to Silent Hill by morning if they drove all night, but maybe the girl wanted to stop for something to eat or other reasons. "Why are you going to Silent Hill?" the girls voice broke Summer's thoughts, she thought about the question and replied, "Oh! Um... I was invited there by someone this morning. " she replied glancing out the window, the fog was darkening signaling nighttime. "Oh and my name is Summer... Summer Lovejoy." she said breaking the silence yet again, hoping the girl would say more than nothing at all. "Angela...Angela Orosco..." she replied not looking at Summer but out the window. Summer blinked, she swore she just saw the Pyramid monster from before standing by the side of the road. She looked again and there was nothing but darkness. Was he following her? How did he get here so fast if he was. Summer examined her wrist watch, which was working better than the car clock. After 10:30 PM it was late and Angela fell asleep and was stretched across the back seat sleeping peacefully. 'I wonder why she is so far from home?' she continued to ponder this and her own business with that strange resort town. She felt drowsy but didn't want to stop when she knew Pyramid Head was might catch up or Angela might run off. It was after 1:30 AM now the fog was still with them, Angela was stirring slightly while saying, "leave...me alone...please?" over and over, Summer didn't pay to much attention to the girls words but kept driving. It was now 7:13 Am, The pyramid Head watched Summer pull into the parking lot with the sign that said, TO TOLUCA LAKE. Summer woke Angela, she grabbed a flashlight, a map of silent hill and found the memo with 16286 on it and the two walked silently to the a gate that lead to the cemetery. The gate creaked loudly, Angela immediately started examining the graves looking for someone, Summer decided to wait for her. "You can go ahead, I'll catch up later." said Angela focusing on a grave with Th---s Oros-o. The surface was rubbed away. She shrugged and continued on passing the silent hill ranch and some battered vehicles. A strange scream made summer jump, it was coming from up ahead. Summer's heart was in her throat (metaphorically speaking) she swallowed hard and started walking cautiously forward. The sound was moving away from her. 'Oh thank you ...' she thought calming down a bit. The sound became a distant growl, she stopped and looked at the map, the church wasn't that far from here. Back in the grave yard, Angela was looking at a grave, she got up but eventually returned to it. A man with a sorrowful face approached her quietly from behind. "Excuse me, I---?" he started, Angela jumped and started to apologize non stop to him. He put his hands in front of him motioning he wasn't armed or anything of that sort. "Its ok I didn't mean to startle you, you see I'm sort of lost." He replied. She looked him up slowly, he was very handsome but he didn't look to happy at the moment. He was nervous for startling her. "Lost?" she asked tilting her head to the side while still studying him closely. Back in town Summer saw the roads had blood streaks all over and the buildings looked battered plus the windows were boarded, they to had blood stains. The fog cleared barely, giving her enough sight to see at least 10-15 feet in front of her. She passed a car, a freshly killed corpse was beside it. the faced was chewed beyond recognition and the smell of decay was in the air, she gagged at the scent while stepping closer to the body. Papers were everywhere. They read... Memo #1 I'm going to write everything that I've learned so far. Maybe that will help you out some how. If you're reading this, it probably means I'm already dead. Memo #2 I saw those demons. They were there, I'm certain. But my friend says he didn't see anything. If that's true, does that mean that what I saw was an illusion? But whether that demon that ate human beings was real, or whether it was just some kind of hallucination that my mind dreamed up... One thing I know for sure is that I'm beyond all hope. Memo #3 It seems that they're attracted to light. That's why people who need light to see are their natural prey. They also react strongly to sound. If you want to go on living, you'd be better off just sitting in the dark and staying quiet. But even that probably won't save you. Memo #4 If you're going to try to fight them, the most important thing is to relax. It's dangerous to fire a gun while you're all crazy with fear. Take good aim, and then squeeze the trigger. And don't forget to finish them off. I think most of those creatures can be killed, even if they are tougher than people. Memo #5 Run away. Memo #6 Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Run away! Summer re read each one. 'Demons? This person was killed by a monster?' she thought while reading them. She saw a small radio by his side, she remembered Angela alone in the cemetery, was ok to split up if there was danger in this place? She turned it on and heard a faint static that was getting louder, she jumped when she heard the inhuman growl from before. She heard footsteps approaching and saw a slender shadow approaching fast, 'Angela? ' It stopped a few feet in front of her, it had a feminine build and a sort of flesh straight jacket stretched over its head and resembled a patient from a mental hospital and was twitching rapidly in agony. It growled again, then leaned back, summer was paralyzed from fear, the mid section opened up. Summer came to herself and jumped aside as acid was sprayed right where she was standing only seconds before. It screamed oddly and started to advance toward summer again. Just then Angela ran forward and started to stab the creature with a knife. It fell over shrieking painfully and Angela started to stomp it to death. The static on the radio ceased as the monster died in a pool of black blood. Angela stared at it like it was normal everyday event while Summer wanted to faint. "Are you ok Summer?" asked Angela wiping the knife on the body a few feet away from two and the creatures body. "Yes...But what is that?" summer asked backing away from the thing, Angela turned to face summer. "Maybe you should leave." said Angela now examining the knife like she had just seen it for the first time. "I can't not until I find someone." she said. 'and get answers from that Leonard Wolf guy and ask for Vincent...' she thought while watching Angela. "Sure..." said Angela walking away, Summer watched her go, the radio started to emit more static. "Okay..." she said taking a deep breath and picking up a steel pipe lying nearby. She swung it in the air before holding it before her and walking in the direction of the now growing footsteps and growls.  
  
Summer ran toward the sound, She saw a different monster being attacked by Pyramid Head. In a way she felt sorry for the creature, 'Better you than me...' she thought while running past the two as quietly as she could. Her radio was going haywire , with all the static coming from both demons.  
  
The radio was beginning to become silent but the screams of agony from the four legged creature which had another set of legs sewed onto by the waist leaving it without a head or arms let alone a chest. (see mannequin picture from silent hill web sites or play the game sh2) Summer was calming down from seeing again. Until she heard footsteps followed by a familiar shriek. She looked to her left and saw Pyramid Head holding a light-weight spear. He looked her up as if he just saw her now  
  
'Oh damn. she thought while breaking into a run, the creature followed her despite its slow looking pace, Summer was panting and frantically looking for an escape route. How did he get to her so fast? Wasn't he busy with that other monster just now.  
  
Down the street she saw a man casually walking like nothing was wrong, he turned and saw her he had glasses on and very messy looking hair. He didn't seem to alarmed by Pyramid Head but just motioned for Summer to follow him. Despite her suspicions she ran after him.  
  
The two ran down a alley and into a building, the sign said Heaven's Night. He locked the door the place had a purple glow, there was a mini-bar to her right and in the back was a stage for...'whoa now..a strip club?'but he ran to the back.  
  
"Come on this way." he said leading her to the back, they raced down the stairs even though it was pitch black they made it down without tripping. He led her out another alley while locking the doors again and running from her, she followed him around a building and into a place called Pete's Bowl-O-Rama.  
  
'Does he even know I'm still following...?' she thought as he sat at a table and saw her standing there. He seemed surprised.  
  
"Um...thanks for helping me..." she said.  
  
"No problem Alexia." he replied.  
  
"Alexia... what the hell! My name is Summer." she said angry for some reason.  
  
"Summer? Oh now I see...so your name is Summer now? Well your just like Heather. .. you remember her right?" he said. 'Whats he blabbing about?' she thought.  
  
"Heather? Who is that?" she asked.  
  
Hmm...doesn't ring a bell does it...how about Alessa?" he said leaning back and forth while not taking his eyes off her. He seemed friendly but a little out of it.  
  
"What are you saying...Who are you talking about?" she said putting her hand on her hip. He just stared at her without answering, then he got up. And headed for the double doors going out.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you!" she said grabbing his arm. He turned to face her with a smirk. "Pushy aren't you?" he said. "Very different from Heather but still your like her, but she's the younger one now."He pulled his arm away while taking two steps back from her. 'This guy isn't helping much...' she rubbed her head while trying to understand what he was saying and if it did make sense then what?  
  
He patted her shoulder and walked to the doors. "Vincent would like to send his apologies for such a vague invitation and for the inconvenience the residents gave you, good day summer!" he said leaving her looking confused.  
  
"Is everyone here this crazy?" she asked herself while sitting on the same table the man sat on, she had sat on something. She looked down. A revolver, bullets, and a note were right were she sat. she picked up the note, it read...  
  
'I shall hope this has good use to you. ~Vincent'  
  
'So that guy was Vincent after all. Why didn't he just say so? Well better be on my way ...' she picked up the gun and loaded it. As she walked outside, a breeze blew, pushing the fog aside and she saw across the lake, an amusement park and a building.  
  
Laura ran across the street followed by a man. She skipped and ran back to him.  
  
"Hurry!" she whined while tugging on his hand.  
  
"Hey Laura I'm not as young as you are so chill out." he said.  
  
"Aw. Your just slowing me down fatso!" she said kicking a tire nearby. "Hey lets go in here..." he said, pointing to the bowling alley summer had just left. Laura ran inside while Eddie followed. Summer ran down another street. 'Where is that church?' she shifted the revolver to her other hand while scanning her surroundings. That Vincent guy sure knew how to just vanish. She couldn't find him anywhere. Another dead end leading to nowhere, what was with this place? Everything was locked up or smashed. The people were dead and the ones that lived weren't exactly normal. She saw some more bullets nearby, the static on her radio was buzzing but not that strong. 'Is it that red thing...?' she thought. Vincent watched her from a distant, he pulled a pack of flares out of his pocket. And threw them out onto Nathan Ave. Summer heard a thump and saw a packet. After examining it she decided to use them. 'They give off light and heat....those monsters love light and are attracted to heat as well...those things will mistaken it for something living! Oh yea...' she thought tucking it away in her sweater. Vincent grinned she had figured out their purpose she was smart after all. A woman in all black came up behind him. He turned and saw her, "Well...speak of the devil!" "Shut up." her eyes pierced into him. "Well..." he said averting his gaze. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he leaned against a fence. "Has she arrived yet?" she asked folding her arms in front of her, while listening for sounds that might be of interest. "Who? The chosen one? Why of course she's here! Paying a visit to the Historical Society." he said walking to her left. "Where is my father now?" "Still at the hospital." "Good." she turned to leave. "Make sure he doesn't interfere like last time. And don't you dare help him." she said glaring at him. "Would I ever betray you Sister Claudia? Or do you simply not trust me with handling your Father?" he said. "I think both. Well make sure none of them leave here." she said leaving silently. As soon as she was out of hearing range, "Man she's nuts well I guess like that old hag dreaming of a wish that is truly a nightmare." He hurried to follow Summer. While a Angela peered from behind a tree. "A nightmare? But when are we going to wake up?" she asked the silence. Laura ran down Nathan Ave and saw Summer, she thought of something. A game she could play. She cleared her throat and... "AGHHH!" she screamed. "HELP ME PLEASE!!" Summer whirled around, someone was in danger. But it sounded like a child. She immediately turned around and ran in the direction the scream came from. Vincent saw her running back. "Damn." he muttered. Laura saw her running to her. 'Well better fly!' she ran down the alley Vincent lead summer through earlier, While running she ran into something. "Hey!" said Maria nearly knocked her off her feet. Maria saw a little girl getting up from the ground and she ran after her, Summer came up behind Maria. "Hey what happened?!" she asked holding her side. Maria turned to Summer. "A little girl just ran this way!" The two ran behind Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. Summer saw Laura slip into a narrow wall. It was to small for either of them to fit through. "I can't fit through there..." she said. "Hey was that girl injured when you saw her?" she asked the young lady. "No. She seemed alright to me." "Well I need to get to her to be sure...but that door is locked." Maria walked up to the door. And took out a key and unlocked it. Summer nodded to her and went inside, having been in here already, half way up the stairs she turned to Maria. "Aren't you coming?" "No you go ahead I'll meet you later ok." "Alright thanks." "No problem." replied Maria closing the door and locking it while running back to the bowling alley to meet James. Summer ran through Heaven's Night but hesitated to open the other door, remembering Pyramid Head. 'Ok he should've lost interest by now...' she opened the door and sure enough the monster was gone, time to find Laura now. Soon enough she saw the child running down the street and inside of a building. Vincent ran to Summer. "Summer!" he said running right into her. "AH! Oh its you." she said getting up. "Hehe sorry about that!" he said bowing a bit. "Hey where you going?" "To find that girl-" "What Laura? Come on she's just playing don't bother she's a brat!" he said  
  
stepping in front of her. "Uh, I just want to be sure..." "Oh you do? Hey I know why don't we go to the historical society together?" Summer tried getting past him again, "no thanks...please move!" He continued to get in her way. Laura looked out the window. 'Oh man Mr. Priest your ruining my fun!' Summer finally shoved Vincent aside. "There something in there I shouldn't see?" "No way! Why do you ask?" "Your putting on a show." "Oh really? Alright you want to go in? Fine go on ahead." he said, Summer walked up the steps, 'Oh!' she turned around but Vincent was gone. "Great where did he go now?" 


End file.
